Second Chance
by Nolae
Summary: Yume is sought after by the Akatsuki for her clan's ability. Kiba is the heir to the Inuzuka clan. As the days grow colder, their paths will intertwine in a tale full of love and lust. Kiba x OC x (Maybe Sasuke?) Story. Smut in later chapters.
1. Sypnosis

あなたは私にとって、とても大事な存在です。 You mean so much to me.

She was given a second chance in life. He was given a second chance to make everything right.

Yume is sought after by the Akatsuki. Her clan massacred and her life's tale already written out before her in black and white.

Kiba is the heir to the Inuzuka clan yet with the way things are going, he's making Naruto look like a genius.

As the days grow colder, their paths will intertwine in a tale full of love and lust all due to one man who's love for Yume could possibly alter the threads of destiny.

* * *

This story will contain Lemons/Smut in the near future. You have been warned.

This will be set just before the 4th great ninja war.

Sasuke will potentially be part of their love triangle..or Naruto. Idk yet.

All of the main squad are around 18/19.

I like green tea and yes I quickly made that little cover.

This is the same story I have published on my wattpad. I'm just promoting this story on two different sites.


	2. The Iron Palace

Being cold was an understatement. Being cold to the point of dying was an understatement. However, a duty is a duty and shinobi's must fulfil 5 shinobi ventured through the snow-filled land of Iron towards their destination as quickly as possible: The Samurai's territory, also known as the Iron Palace. Each breath they took forming a pocket of fog which quickly disappeared within seconds.

It was still a mystery why 5 shinobi had to go protect one person and escort them to Konoha. It was common logic in the shinobi world that a maximum of 4 shinobi were best fit for this job. But who were they to complain? They were serving and getting paid either way.

As they stopped infront of the giant gates, two men clad in traditional samurai suits stepped forward eyeing the 5. Although they could clearly see they were from Konoha judging by their forehead protector, there were always suspicions to be made.

"For what reasons have you come here Shinobi?" One man asked, his voice full of spite making the 5 cringe.

The leader stepped forward, his eyes dull and lazy yet his hair as spiky as ever. "I am the leader of this squad, Nara Shikamaru. We were requested to escort Lady Yume to Konoha."

Akamaru growled slightly at their intimidation. His partner hushing him with a small glance as he nodded in agreement. Why the intimidation? Akamaru's ears perked as the 7 turned their heads to the sound of crunching sand under one's feet.

"Lady Yume? God, I sound like an old woman already." A voice rang coming nearer to the gates. The guards perked up and bowed respectfully at a full 90-degree angle at the upcoming stranger. The shinobi following to do the same not knowing how to react. "Oh for Kami's sak- Ryo! Look what you did, now everyone's bowing like i'm some damn princess," She joked as they stood up in confusion.

A young woman around their age was laughing quietly. Her hand covering her smile as she playfully nudged one of the guards whom they could see was "Ryo". They all had the same expression on their face. She was beautiful. Not the kind of beautiful that she was exotic nor something they hadn't seen before, but in her own ways she was elegant and beautiful. Her navy blue hair cascaded just below her shoulders and her azure blue eyes as clear as a sunny day with a gleam of mischievousness. Her skin fair with a tint of pink due to land's weather and the fact she hardly went out. She wore a black kimono with cuts exposing her shoulders that reached mid-thigh. Her legs covered with long black stockings and black heeled ninja sandals. A crimson tanto (a shorter version of katana in a way) wrapped around the side of her waist using the same sash that kept her kimono in place. Her eyes scanned her 7 escorts and she widened as she noticed the fluffy, huge white dog which seemed very interested in her.

"L-lady Yume, wait!" Ryo called as she quickly glided down and bent so she was levelled with the huge dog.

"Well aren't you the cutest canine I have ever seen," She smiled as Akamaru barked in reply grinning. She giggled again, her hand covering her mouth as she did, and reached closer almost stopping before she could reach and touch the dog. He sniffed her hand as she waited patiently for his reaction.

"Don't worry, he won't bite." A voice said from above her. She looked up and met eyes with a young man wearing a thick beige cape around to keep him warm. His brown hair messy and his forehead protector secured on his forehead. He had triangle markings on both his cheeks and eyes that resembled ones of a canine as well. To say the least, He was almost as cute as his dog. No, not cute, handsome. He grinned as their eyes met. "Akamaru is pretty friendly, just try not to call him a mutt and he'll like ya."

She smiled slightly at his informal way of speaking as she felt Akamaru nuzzle into her hand waiting for her to pet him. She did so and grinned, her pearly white teeth making the dog nuzzle into her hand more. She liked the fact this guy had talked to her so easily as if she wasn't someone who should be respected instantly.

"Kiba! That was so informal! Lady Yume, I apologize for his informalities," A girl with pink hair bowed slightly as she apologized for Kiba's behaviour.

Yume giggled again, her hand covering her mouth again as she petted Akamaru one more time before standing up slowly and shaking her head. "No need to be so formal, Its not like i'm royalty or anything". She began to walk towards the gate as her guards straightened up again and parted for her to pass as she turned around. Her hair flicked in the most graceful of ways as she smiled at the 5 who stood there before her. "It would be best if you all come in for now. We can leave in an hour. I just need to report to Mifune-sama."

As the 5 entered, they gazed at the long wooden corridors in awe. Samurai armours were displayed in glass cases scattered all around the halls. A katana was displayed infront. There were guards everywhere as they entered what appeared to be a living room of some sort. It was huge. A bonsai tree lay in the middle of a long glass table where several crimson cushions lay. Each embroided with gold designs. A large fireplace laid to the left and incense sticks were next to it. This palace had elegance written all over it which made the shinobi's overwhelmed at the life of those who were Samurai's as opposed to their Shinobi life. The five seated quickly, Akamaru next to Kiba lying on the floor, as they quickly settled and had some tea and mochi.

"Man, I thought they'd serve us ramen." The blonde grumbled as he sipped his tea.

"Tch, At least they gave us some tea. Naruto show a little more respect. We are, after all, representing the Konoha Shinobi's in this mission." Sakura sighed as she quietly chewed on the mochi. As much as she wanted to eat every little mochi there was, Her mindset on dieting refused her to do so.

"This place sure is n-nice," Hinata complimented as she gazed at all the various decorations her eyes could see. She had also secretly activated her byakugan to make sure no samurai nor ninja can execute a surprise attack at the 5 or the palace.

"Anything Hinata?" Kiba whispered beside her as Shikamaru eavesdropped on the other side of her. Naruto and Sakura both sitting opposite the 3 in one corner of the table.

"N-no. Nothing at all. All is safe for now." Hinata replied as she deactivated her byakugan.

"Something doesn't add up.. This was classified as an A rank mission but we haven't ran into any shinobis and not even one bandit has faced us so far.." Shikamaru sighed as he finished his cup. "This is troublesome."

"Lets just be happy we're all here together," Hinata reasoned as Sakura nodded in agreement. It had been a long time since a group of the konoha rookies has had a mission together. It was nice spending time with them all.

"I'm sorry. I must have kept you waiting." A voice called from the doorway. Her voice almost as clear and soothing like the snow. The 5 began to stand up but she quickly reached out and shook her head. "All these formalities can and will be dropped from now on. I'm merely just someone to be escorted. Alright guys?" She asked as they all nodded confused. She smiled and bowed at them. "I almost forgot. My name is Saisei Yume and I would like to thank you in advance for escorting me to Konoha."

4 of the 5 immediately got up and bowed at her too as they heard her name. 1 stayed sitting almost as confused as Akamaru. "Err... Didn't she say to drop the formalities?"

"Yeah Naruto but... Yume.. of the Saisei clan." Sakura tried to explain as thoughts swam through her head. The same thoughts ringing in the other's heads.

"But she said to drop formalities guys!" Naruto retorted as Yume giggled, her hand covering her mouth as usual.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-san. They'll soon go away..well, I hope they will," She somewhat joked as Naruto grinned at her. His body churning at this unusual feeling inside of him. His chakra seemed to be flowing more easier.. It was weird.

Hinata noticed this and pursed her lips slightly. There was something between them.. and she didn't like it.

"Seeing as how I only know Kiba-san-" At the mention of his name, his face lit up slightly. "May I know the name of my other escortee's?"

"Nara Shikamaru, I am the leader of this squad." Yume nodded at him and turned to the girl with pale eyes. Ah! A Hyuuga.

"H-hyuuga Hinata. It's nice to meet you," She bowed which Yume returned.

"And a pleasure to meet you too Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed at this as Naruto grinned next to her.

"Uzumaki Naruto, at your service!" He gave Yume a thumbs up which Yume returned, her tongue playfully sticking out as she winked. They both laughed as Sakura grinned at her laidback attitude. Maybe this mission will be a breeze.

"Haruno Sakura, It's nice to meet you La-err, I mean Yume-chan." Sakura bowed slightly and Yume did the same. A smile dancing in her eyes.

"And i'm sure you already know me.. and Akamaru." Kiba grinned as Akamaru walked around Yume cuddling into her legs. Yume giggled, her hand hiding her face. A small gesture which made Kiba's smile grow a bit more and he hoped his comrades couln't see this.

"Now that I know you and you know me. Shall we go?" She asked as she lead the way to the door. The guards straightening before her and bowed as she walked by. The 6 heard each guard thanking her as they walked by and one handing her a long black cloak with gold clips. She quickly slipped it on, Kiba rushing to tie the gold knot together for her as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you Kiba-san."

A blush slowly formed on his cheeks as he finished tying the knot, coughed and quickly muttered a "no problem". Sakura and Hinata glanced at each other knowingly as they descended towards Konoha.

"Yume." Shikamaru called from behind. The 6 travelled in a diamond formation with Shikamaru leading, followed by Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Yume and Sakura in that order and Naruto at the back. "Can you leap through trees and keep up with us Shinobi? We can get back to Konoha before sundown if we run home. The quicker we get there, the lesser the chance of any bandits showing up."

Yume nodded as they proceeded to run towards Konoha. Snow soon turned into Sunny days and dirt as the 6 began to leap through trees instead. Call it crazy or weird, but Yume was loving the experience of jumping through these trees as the sun shone above. It was far better than sneaking and leaping on the rooftops of the Iron Palace and way more hotter.. and she wasn't even talking about the 5 handsome/beautiful shinobi's around her. Oh how she was blessed with such beautiful bodyguards.


End file.
